Time Of The Month
by mesmerizing
Summary: It's the time of the month for Sango and she's in need. Miroku needs something else, and he has an idea on how he can get it. What's the monk up to this time and what does Kagome have to do with it?
1. Preface

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha or its characters, I simply use them in my story for entertainment purposes.

Edited: 11-23-11

Time of The Month

Chapter 1-The Woos of The Feudal Era

Life in the Feudal Era. Back in those days, you didn't have pollution that took over the air with its gasoline, coal clouds puffing up into the atmosphere, blocking the birds direction eventually causing them to either a.) fly into the engine of a plane or b.) slam right into a window of a plane. Then there's good old oil. You know the million gallons that keeps pouring into our ocean. What, every 30 seconds or so? Either or in the Feudal Era you didn't have to worry about all those technological negativities of the future. It's just you and mother nature, no neighbors for centuries.

Speaking of mother nature, instead of being a pleasant display of land for a fat mortgage hungry house with loads of insurance policies, it's appreciated. If you need to go to the store, look to your left for the vegetables, look to your right for the fruit, then look straight ahead for your dairy and meat.

Oh and guess where your backyard and front lawn is located? Hell it's all around you! Go ahead and just walk, there's no fence, guard dog, or senile elderly person screaming at you through their screen door. No one owns the land except for the flowers that grow on it.

It's all there for the taking.

You don't have to pay for your clothes, simply find the materials you need such as wool or cotton, thread, and a needle. A few finger cramps, and a cup of water later and you have a new outfit to your wardrobe. Easy right? No lines, credit card debt, or loose change. What heaven!

Get this. Weight wasn't that big of an issue. Low-carb diet, California Diet, Weight Watchers, presto chango, no such thing. I mean of course being obese was never an attractive thing unless you were, say a bear-youkai. Besides that, a little junk in the trunk was essential for child bearing. Hips, Thunder thighs, a little cushion on the stomach, was what the men wanted. It was okay to have seconds, ladies.

Now everything sounds great so far right? A Go Green world with men that liked thick women. Well, damn why don't we live in that time? I'll tell you why. Feminine Products. You know when a girl at the age of 10 to 16 [lucky ducks] gets their first menstrual cycle a.k.a The Curse, Period, Time of the Month; and she starts to bleed from 3 days to a week? It turns out that tampons, moon cups, and even the reliable first pad wasn't available. You would stay home till you were finished without any drugs to will away the symptoms. But if you were lucky you were given a rag. Yes, ladies I said a rag. A thin low absorbency cloth that you can find on your kitchen sink would be doing the job of the 3 helpful tools named above. Doesn't sound like a happy period to me, how about you?

I shuttered at the thought of it when I found out in school one day. Can I get an eww?

Honestly, can you imagine what Kagome had to go through when she entered the Feudal world and all Kaede gave her was a rag? I can and I'll tell you just how it went. It's a funny tale!

A/N: Next Chapter: "But I Need Them!" Will be up tomorrow afternoon. Believe me or not but this is a Miroku and Sango fanfiction pairing


	2. But I Need Them!

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha, I simply use Viz's characters for entertainment purposes. In no way, shape, or form do I profit from this story.

Edited: 11-23-11

A/N:

Shanise: Thanks for the compliment and being the first to review out of 45 hits so far! You made my day. See I told you I would update soon lol. Just a little suggestion, you need to get an account on fanfiction! It would be soo much easier to keep track of the stories you want to read and for me to give my thanks for reviewing.

Time of The Month: Chapter 2-But I Need Them!

Well, here's the story I promised you...

It's been a few months now since 16 year old Kagome Hiriguashi fell into the well and was dumped into the Feudal Era. Her destiny of fighting demons, saving the innocent, healing the sick and elderly, and parenting the young has begun. This includes capturing and defeating [killing, but you know you have to be conservative towards the children, they can't handle death] the Spider hanyou, Naraku.

Who would have thought a "spider" youkai could be so terrifying. In most cases, they're as big as your pinkie nail, and are easy to "defeat"-except jumping spiders. Now those are the tricky ones. If you squash it with a composition book, then lift it up, the sucker is still alive! It may take five attempts to finally get him. Afterwards, you just mutilate its body with a tissue and flush it down the toilet.

As you can see Spiders aren't that terrifying. All you need is a tissue, quick reflexes, and a solid object for the final blow.

Therefore, Naraku should be "The Tarantula Demon!" Now that's something terrifying. They're ugly and can give you tarantism with a single bite. A general spider just doesn't cut the 'AHH! RUN HAZEL! TAKE THE KIDS AND RUN! HE'S COMIN!'

But, sadly for the gang, Naraku the "Spider" hanyou was a threat. Why else would they be walking through the woods looking for the bastard who stole the jewel shards?

*M*

It was a usual day in the Feudal Era. The sun was beaming down on everyone's head and the paths were as unleveled as they could be. You took one step and a rock stabbed your foot. Then with another step wet mud swallowed your ankle. One more step and your legs were wobbling from the gravel. Go, mother nature...

"What I wouldn't give for some air conditioning or at least a fan," Kagome thought, as she dragged her feet along the trail that never seemed to end. Every step she took seemed like another 10 were added onto their journey. The gang and she were speed walking through the vegetation, but now they were trying to concentrate on walking. The summer heat wasn't helping one bit with its aggressive thrusts to their heads. Whether they were in the shade or in a tunneled cave, the sun was stalking them like an obsessed celebrity fan. Of course not for Inuyasha, he was undefeated, unless his brother Sesshomaru came along their way.

It wasn't only Kagome who felt the hardship of the summer heat. Shippo gave up with his ankle to foot length arms and jumped his rump right onto Kagome's shoulder. His head was down and his tail lifeless. Miroku didn't even try to grasp Sango's behind. The heat brought some sense to his hand-It's too hot too get slapped on the ground, besides the ground isn't even cool. Kiarra followed Shippo's lead and hopped on her master's shoulder. However, Sango didn't mind...much.

"It's too hot to keep going like this," Kagome said, as she tried to keep a steady pace with Sango, her Feudal era sister.

"Yeah? Tell that to fluffy ears over there," replied Sango, referring to Inuyasha who was also lagging from his usual pace. But don't dare tell him that, he'd pop a blood vessel, and his sacred jewels.

Shippo giggled at that part.

It's too bad, that the girls weren't the only ears arounds.

"What are you laughing about, you little twerp? You're supposed to be walking!."

The hanyou stopped in his tracks wasting even more time, and contradicting his statement. Their was no stopping him though, he had his arms crossed and ears twitching. Everyone had an internal sigh for they knew what was going to happen. If only they were by some shade so they could sit down, sit back, and watch yet another episode of Inuyasha.

"Nothing, Inubaka!"

That's when it all starts. Inuyasha couldn't stand being called stupid. Sesshomaru always found a reason to call him an imbecile, so extra commentary was not his best-friend.

Inuyasha let go of his arms and leaped for Shippo who was frozen on Kagome's shoulder; with his tail between his legs. He had an expression which read only one thing ' Shit!'.

"You little brat! Come here!"

Let me tell you. Shippo was not coming towards Inuyasha with those claws and foaming mouth. Inuyasha was a mad demon, he went past full demon to the devil's prized sketch.

Kagome had to grab her little son, and roll faster than a sneeze. She felt the breeze from Inuyasha's leap, just missing her left shoulder. Only that didn't wean her adopted pup. Shippo was shuddering in her arms trying to escape to safer ground before the animal recovered.

"Now Inuyasha just calm down. He's just a child-"

"Shut up monk! The little shit needs to learn his lesson, a little rub on the noggin won't kill him.", Inuyasha preached, as he stomped towards the maraca fox. By the look in his eyes he was dying to do this for a long time.

"Inuyasha don't you come any closer!", Kagome yelled. No one was hurting her child, even if he did cause the problem, Shippo was her son, so she will punish him.

The Miko got up with her child in her arms, holding him to her chest like any mother would.

"Kagome get your ass out the way! This is between me and him.", he said, he pointed a claw at Shippo's noggin with an X marks the spot in red. Good old aggressive red.

"If you take one step closer I'm saying it!", she threatened.

"Say w-"

That got the dog's attention. The only thing he hated more than being called a baka, is Kagome saying 'sit', and of course her scent during the spring, but that's another story [ Territorial by yours truly]. It wasn't just the embarrassment of being ordered like a dog, or sub coming to his species, but the pain. Can you imagine your body being forced into the ground to the point where you have your own indentation? That's something out of a comic-cartoons, not reality. Being slammed into the ground is like body slamming yourself into a pool of water from 10 stories up. For example, in math terms:

1.) Body Slam the Ground = Cement

2.) Body Slam the Ground * 3 = Cement *5

The equations can prove it. It's not fun to be 'sat'.

"...Well, the little shit still started it!", he whined. The hanyou crossed his arms again trying to calm himself down. He knew that one little outburst would cause him to be sat.

"He can't just get away with everything, Kagome. The little s-"

"Don't curse Inuyasha," Sango teased.

"Oh Sango you're so aggressive.", Miroku commented. The monk was starting to cool down, as he kneeled and watched Inuyasha be tamed by Kagome. His hand was starting to come back to life. Luckily for it, Sango was near by and distracted. Her rump was clear for the grasping. All he had to do was stay quiet, and not alarm her senses. Oddly enough Sango didn't catch the match to the flame. Her senses were dull for the time being.

"Stay out of this Sango! All I want is for the brat to learn his lesson. Shi-...Shoot you think I like to rough him up?"

"Yes," Kagome answered without hesitation. She knew that Inuyasha wasn't as horrid and vulgar as he portrayed to be, but there was something about teasing Shippo that got a rise out of him.

"Look he's my son so I'll punish him as I see fit."

"What! But, K-Kagome-,"Shippo whined out of the arms of his mother, not believing that she was taking Inuyasha's side.

"I'm sorry Shippo, but you've got to learn a lesson."

"Heh, now we're talking about child raising."

"No one likes a bragger Inuyasha, and I was thinking no lollipops for a week."

"AHHHHHH!"

"I'm sorry Shippo, but you brought this all on yourself.", Kagome said to her screaming pup. She looked at him to see his face was distraught by something other than his punishment. There was more worry than pain in his irises-lollipops being taken from his possession. He loved the sugary treats she brought him from the future; but this was a new possession which followed his emotions. The mother looked over to where Inuyasha was, but he was running towards Sango.

She was kneeling over in pain.

"Oh my kami! Sango what's wrong?", she asked, as she ran over to help her injured friend.

Sango was practically on the ground. Her legs were shaking as they strained to hold the crashing weight. Moisture was coming from her forehead and it wasn't from the heat. Both of her arms were strangling her abdomen, trying to sustain whatever was going on inside.

"Sango love, are you ill?", Miroku asked. He was the first one to catch Sango, since he was that close to getting a pinch of the butt.

"Kami, why do you torture me, so? So close to my wish yet you pain my love..."

How dramatic. Obviously it's Karma, Monk.

"It's just cramps," she uttered between clenched teeth, trying to hold in the scream she was abiding. It was like Freddy Cougar and Jason were working together just to torture her. Freddy caught her in a dream while Jason stabbed her in the stomach over and over again, not allowing her to wake up.

"It's just gramps?", asked Miroku, obviously misunderstanding what she said. That's a penis for you they never understand the hardships and secrets of a female body. Yet oddly enough they have the same anatomy, only the Pop-Out Version.

"No, she said it's just tramps! That means Kikyou is near by-"

Inuyasha made sure he didn't get away with that one. Shippo was out like a dog in the summer after a long walk. Flat on the ground.

"You idiots! She said cramps.", Kagome said, shaking her head in disbelief. She forgets sometimes that testosterone over powers estrogen in the group.

"Oohh...," the two men said with questions marks flying above their heads.

Meanwhile, Kagome helped Sango up and walked her into the woods, for assistance.

"Hey, where do you think you're going!", asked Inuyasha.

"We're talking about our cycles!", answered Kagome.

That shut the dog up. Men + period + moodiness = obsolete.

*M*

The two females walked through the woods till they found a hot spring to relax Sango's cramped muscles. Steadily Sango got into the hot spring and sighed with such a sigh that only a woman could comprehend the pleasure.

"Feels better?"

"You have no idea."

"Why didn't you tell me your period was coming soon?"

"Well,...", Sango started out, but never finished. If Kagome didn't know any better she would say that she got lost in the warmth of the hot spring, but over their travels, Kagome knew something was up with Sango. She just wasn't sharing it.

"Well,...?"

"I didn't know okay!"

"...You're not regular?", asked Kagome. She sat on the boulder near the hot spring. Something told her this was going to be a long conversation. Might as well make herself comfortable, on a rock, in the hot sun.

"No. I hardly get my cycle, so I rarely caring anything. I don't even have a rag or herbs to help the pain," she whined as Jason took another stab to her abdomen.

"Oh, Sango that's-wait...Did you just say a rag?"

"Umm yeah. Why?"

"Okay. You are not going to use a rag!"

"Then what am I going to use, Kagome? I can't just walk around like normal, we'll be surrounded by demons!", Sango complained. Obviously the irritation was kicking in.

"Tampons. Duh!". She said it with such confidence, as if Sango was from the 21st Century and watched the awkward Tampax commercial. The one where the woman doesn't have a lock for her bike so she asks all the guys to go to the store and buy her tampons.

"Oh okay. Umm...what are tampons?".

"Ok it's...it's...a little cotton ball shaped in a...stick...and it has a string at the end of it...Then you have a little tool around it so when you push it inside of you it stays in your Hoo-Hoo comfortably... It stays there for a good 6 hours and when it's full you pull on the string and start the cycle over."

"My Hoo-Hoo?"

"Yup."

"Wow."

" I know.", Kagome said with a smile. She loved the enthusiasm from Sango. It's like Kagome was seeing a younger version of herself when she read the back of the box on a Tampax box in Walmart. Bright pink cheeks and bugged out eyes!

A/N: Hope you liked the new chapter! Sadly I won't have the next chapter, "Oh I See." updated by tomorrow, but soon. I hope you enjoyed this chapter.


	3. Oh I See

**Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha, I simply use Viz's characters for entertainment purposes. In no way, shape, or form do I profit from this story.**

**A/N:**

**Miroku: Wow this is an odd reply I must say, but either way thank you Miroku for your review. It means a great deal to me that you think this story is hilarious. I'm glad you're enjoying it and you'll love to see what happens in the coming chapters to your character!**

**!CONTEST!**

***** Anyone that can guess what happens to Miroku gets a sneak peak, BUT here's the catch...you MUST be a fanfiction member. Also you can only give me one answer, so choose wisely! *****

**Time of The Month: Chapter 3-"Oh I See"**

Kagome created a monster...A P.M.S. emotionally happy monster named Sango. After Kagome opened her 20th Century mouth about the fantasy world called Walmart, in the deep forest of Aisle 3 where you can find they mystical creatures Tampon pack in the fields of Tampax, the hunter hasn't shut up.

"Sango how are things going with you and Miroku? I've been seeing you two getting close with under neath the camp fire.", Kagome asked as she and her companion walked back towards the cave dwellers, slowly. You might as well enjoy another sunk in male genital while you can.

"You say these tampons are made of cotton?"

Obviously the two were thinking of two different sticks. They may have been walking in the same place and direction, but one brain was in the army and the other was in the coast guard. Kagome and Sango were in the woods crossing over the same vines, dodging the same dog feces hopefully, because Kagome could have sworn she saw bear tracks.

"Yes, they're made of cotton.", she reassured her feminine obsessed friend almost walking into a tree trunk. This wasn't your normal tree trunk 25 inch. diameter that you can find in a 10 year old housing development, but a Land Before Time gargantuan. That's the Federal Era for you, no length restrictions.

"It's like a dream...", Sango was on Cloud 9 10 11 12. Count from Sesame Street would be so proud. She was walking piddly. Before you review me about using the word piddle in correctly, here's a news flash for you...I created the word! Well, not the original word, let me explain.

Remember how Sango was having cramps or was in pain? Well, now she's in a happy daze due to the discovering of tampons, every girls dream that isn't afraid of "losing their virginity due to the Ultra size" or "getting it stuck even through a 2 inch. string is clearly sticking out" or "the pain of putting it in with ** a plastic smooth applicator** and the pain of taking it out by YANKING IT. Tampons are inside you not a bandaid.

Anyway, if you mix pain with giddy you get piddy, and when you want to say giddily with an expression of pain you or in this case, I say piddly.

Even though Sango looked as happy as a cat when the dog is outside in the rain, Jason was sharpening his sword, drawing a red target at her abdomen.

"Yeah...plus they have chemicals and what not...", Kagome muttered under her breath, but too bad for her Sango's senses were alert this time.

"Chemicals?"

"Nothing! So you and Miroku are a thing now?"

"Oh. It lasts 6 to 8 hours?"

"I didn't know you were at third base.", she mumbled. The Miko wasn't that stupid as to have the same walking pace as Sango. She was not only a demon hunter that could easily exterminate a human let alone an untrained Miko, but a highly emotional incredibly strong; I, AM, WOMAN. If you think about it, a woman on her period is like a Jekyll and Hyde with a pregnant woman.

As her instincts told her she ran like a husband would when the pregnant woman asks him to hold her hand.

"Kagome what on earth are you-"

Then it all tazed her right in the face, like in The Hangover.

"Kagome!"

Kagome was gone, long gone. Looks like too much time with the sunk in male genitals.

She ran as fast as her loafer shoes could take her, plus a little adrenaline. What's more exciting then embarrassing Sango with the technical truth? Nothing that's what. Her breath was coming out rigidly as her pace started to sink in. Naturally, Kagome was more of a sprinter not a cross country runner, her muscles were wondering how far she was planning on going till they started to create a slow motion image.

However her muscles didn't have to worry about that for Sango tackled Kagome like an NFL player that was recently injured, determined and precise. The two bitsies rolled their way straight to the rest of the group.

Inuyasha and Shippo were wide eyed at the display before them, whereas Miroku was...well you do the math. Two girls rolling around and on top of each other in the woods. Hello? Every guys dream. Sad, right?

Even though the tugging and pulling was getting viscous with the sharp nails being attached to the scalp, Kagome couldn't help but giggle. The fact that Sango ran her down and knocked the wind out of her means that something was going on between the two.

"Take it back Kagome!"

"Take what back, Sango?", she asked as they did another roll in the dirt getting twigs and creepy crawlers in their hair. The hunter held Kagome by her shoulders as the other arm tried to grab Kagome's cheeks, but Kagome used her long legs to lift Sango up and away from her target.

"You know what!", she growled almost demonic like.

"Why you know it's pointless because you're acting like Inuyasha when he has a guilty conscience."

That made everyone do a double take about the whole situation.

"You can take back a cycle?", the innocent Shippo asked, still trying to figure out what a cycle was. Poor thing was scratching his head as he leaned onto a random gargantuan tree that could be home to a triceratops and Petree, from the Land Before Time.

Inuyasha docked him on the head for that one, and out like a light he was again.

"You idiot they can't take back a period...", all knowing Inuyasha said to the unconscious and incoherent fox.

"Can they?"

"Who cares with such a beau-"

"Hey! What do you mean by she's acting like me?", the hanyou finally asked, late as usual. Here we go again. Inuyasha crossed his arms and put one foot slightly in front of the other one, it was a bit feminine but it fit the demons mood swings.

The two cats finally stopped their fight. They were standing Indian style wild haired and covered in dirt. You know like Vikings after a war only cackling like green skin witches, not the Salem witches when the little girl says, "Goody Osborn danced with the devil!" or something like that.

Just a little off topic, but could you imagine if your last name was Goody back then? So the people would call you Goody Goody, and when someone called someone a Goody Goody are they insulting them or mocking you?

Any who, the two hellions cackled as if they were part of Abigail's crew against John Proctor. The first giggle was by their childish act and the second was simply the questions ands statements being said.

"Sit!"

Inuyasha didn't get away. Inuyasha didn't get way. Inuyasha didn't get way. Ha ha haha ha. That was Shippo's thoughts if he were conscious. Rest in Peace little buddy then wake up with vengeance!

Miroku slowly walked around the Inuyasha indentation, because when he got up there would be hell to pay and Shippo can handle another knock on the head. He's a tough fox.

"What the hell was that for!", the indentation said with rubble in its mouth.

"Think Inuyasha.", Kagome said as she helped Sango up and stretched out her back. Someone was going to see a chiropractor when she went through the well.

Of course the indentation was silent, like an indentation would be if it didn't come with a body.

"That was a rhetorical question?", the hunter asked amazed that Inuyasha did something right for once. He didn't even say wench, that was an improvement or a tumor pressing against his judgement.

"Of course not, he's just afraid of saying something that will make me say s. i. t. For future reference Inuyasha, don't hit my child Shippo. He's my son so I will punish him."

"You know I think he deserves another sit for that one."

"You know I think your irritation is starting to kick in."

"And?"

"Nothing. Sit!"

Poor Inuyasha he's being beaten by a power he can never win up to. A woman's scorn. To make his ego even lower Miroku laughed as well.

"So why were you two lovely ladies wrestling earlier?" the perverted monk asked. You know he was only curious because he wanted to know how to reenact it at his will. Monks, what can you do about them and their limited religion but infamous hands?

Kagome walked over to her bottomless pit of a yellow bag that could save her from the apocalypse if necessary. She threw out everything you could think of: battery powered curling iron, batteries, sunglasses, sunscreen, flea shampoo, shampoo and condition in one, floss, diapers, first aid kit, some reading for the long bathroom travels, nail polish, bug spray, you name it she had it.

"Nothing you have to worry about, Miroku.", Sango reassured him, as she ducked from the flying objects.

"Found them!", Kagome yelled as she pulled out a box of Tampax Pearls Variety Pack, as if it were excalibur. If only Arthur was an Arlene, Asian, and lived in Japan.

"AHHHHH!"

Sounds like Jason finished sharpening his sword. Yes, you guessed it Sango's cramps kicked in and 20 fold, not 10 fold, but 20 fold. Those are the type of cramps that you see in Health class and it's the female body week, when the 90's teenager says, "It's so hard to get out of bed, Advil, Midol, it doesn't work. I can't even go to school. My life is sinking."

Well, that sucks.

"Quick, Kagome give me the box!", Miroku ordered, he wanted to be the savior so badly. If only he knew that the Tampons would only help a few days later.

"These aren't going to help her Miroku, I need to get medicine for her at my home.", Kagome admitted. She felt bad for the Monk you could see in the way he held Sango how much he wanted to comfort her, with his hand only inches away from her behind.

That's when she grabbed Miroku before Sango broke his neck from the slap.

"Come on Miroku come and walk me to the well so I can get the medicine for Sango!", Kagome said as she dragged the monk from the pained Sango. She was propping herself up against a tree as Kiarra transformed into her demonic size and cared for her master the best she could.

"But, what about Sango-"

"She'll be fine, Kiarra has got everything covered, now let's move!"

The journey to the well began with a gravel path and a gravely "Nooooo!" from a certain indentation.

The two walked steadily quick, as they could still hear Sango's cries of pain from such a distance. It was lie she was saying:

"AHHHH!" _"What's taking so long!"_

"AHHHH!" "_That's as fast as you can go? You run faster than that when Naraku is near by!"_

"AHHHH!" _"Don't trip over that rock or else you be even slower!"_

As the voice screamed, they did, Miroku definitely picked up his pace. He has separation anxiety when it comes to Sango's behind more than Sango.

"So why couldn't the box that you took out save my dear Sango?"

"Well, since you asked the tampons are only for when she's on her cycle not the symptoms of the cycle."

"Oh."

Wait for it.

"Yes," she said, oddly surprised that Miroku new about tampons, but knowing the nosy monk he probably read the back of the box like she did.

The fast pace walk continued as they dodged mud puddles and stepped one beetles that kept walking right into the foot print shadow. Makes you wonder if Mrs. Beetle gets his insurance for his death or not at all for suicide.

"What is a Tampon, Kagome?"

She spoke way too soon.

"A Tampon is cotton that is shaped like a thick stick and is inside of a protective material that can easily be inserted inside the woman's nether regions. The woman holds onto a grip that's in the middle of the protective coating, as the woman slips the tip/beginning side of her and pushes the bottom of it inside of her-"

"Why does she do that?"

Someone sure was paying attention.

"Oh, because there's a string at the bottom of the cotton. Anyway the woman pushes the bottom part up because that pushes the cotton out of the protective coating and into the woman leaving the string dangling out of her, so that when all the blood is filled inside the cotton she can pull it out after 6 to 8 hours."

"6 to 8 hours?", said Miroku amazed at such a length in time. He almost lost his step.

_"They so deserve each other...", Kagome thought, as she leaped over a tree branch._

"So these tampons, all women use them?"

"Pretty much."

"Women will allow any type of tampon to enter their womanhood?", Miroku asked another suspicious question. Again.

"Yeah as long as they're helpful during a cycle, a woman will use any type of tampon. Why?", Kagome asked the now smiling Miroku. At first she thought he was smiling because they finally reached the well in record time, but now she had another idea.

"Just curious, Lady Kagome."

You know he only called her Lady Kagome when he was up to no good.

"Yeah, but-"

" Are these tampons in your book bag now?"

"Yes, but why would you want to know?".

Kagome was in between the eras now. One leg was hanging inside the well the other was dangling against the tall grass. Who said you couldn't be at two place at once?

"Oh you know, just making sure Sango has everything she needs...Well Kagome don't dilly dally Sango needs her medicine. See you soon!"

And, with that Kagome went into the well, but she could have sworn she felt Miroku nudge her. What was that monk up to now?

**A/N: Well surprise, I did update the story today. Their was a change in plans today. It was pouring raining so I didn't go to the movies to see " The Grown Ups" with Chris Rock and the guy from King of Queens. I blame by finicky Aunt, I would have gone to see the movie. I mean it's New York just get a cab! If you feel sticky, simply go home and take a shower, it's not that big of a deal.**

** Any way, I'm 85% sure that I won't be able to update the Chapter 4: "That's What Happened", by tomorrow [ July 14th 2010]. I'm volunteering with my father and we're going to learn a few cooking techniques with the elderly and my mother is coming over, so I'll be busy chatting away. Plus you have no idea how long it took me to write just 11 pages. It was like my mind was a light switch, it was on then it was off, it was on, then it was off. Trust me it was frustrating.**

** I hope you enjoyed my new chapter!**


	4. In the Meantime

**Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha, I simply use Viz's characters for entertainment purposes. In no way, shape, or form do I profit from this story.**

**Author'sRecognition: ILoveInuyasha4Eva you rock! I mean a review, Story Alert, Favorite Author, AND Favorite Story, it's just too much to take in all at once...**

**I'm glad that you find this quick idea story humorous, since I was struggling to make this a funny story. I'm guessing my short circuit writer's block wasn't helping? I wasn't sure if I was putting a little too much crude humor in the T-rated story. Hopefully, I won't be switched to M-rated, but I don't think I went over the line.**

**Any who, Miroku and Shanise you guys are still the best. You posted a review for my second chapter and first chapter. If you ever decide to get a fan fiction account message me and I'll check out your Inuyasha stories.ILoveInuyasha4Eva, I'm definitely checking out your stories, especially the M-rated one, it sounds good.**

**DaniPilotDarkko welcome to the story and thank you for the Favorite Story, it's very appreciated as well. By the way I love your profile picture, it's simply adorable. One quick question...are you going to right ALL of those stories? I mean wow! Good luck to you. I'm going to check out your Inuyasha and Vampire Kisses stories.**

**ookamikage thank you for the review and welcome to my story. That's great that you love my "rabbit trails." You know I've never heard someone refer a cliff hanger as a "rabbit trail."**

**Nukawin thanks again for the Favorite Story!**

**Edited: 11-23-11**

**Chapter 4: In the Meantime...**

Do you remember when I said the Feudal Era has its faults because it didn't have tampons? You know the basis of this whole story? Well, here's a two for all: the Modern Era is too damn conniving to complete the simplest tasks. For example a cliche High School class, and I, mesmerizing is substituting the class. It just so happens our off topic topic is this chapter.

***M***

The random jock, (who is infatuated with the bimbo with double D's) raises his hand to utter, "Is one of those tasks, like, umm, like..buying those string things for ya know...like a period...umm...tampons?"

How suave...

But, I'm not complaining at least somebody answered the "statement,"-the most common speech a human being uses on a day to day basis. Obviously after years of repetition you should be a master with grammar. You would, no, should even be up on the pedestal with Shakespeare when it comes to good old English.

"Yes, ladies, gentlemen, and beings of the supernatural [this also qualifies the Muppets]. The task so wondrously noted by "the jock" is buying tampons."

Let's begin shall we? I don't know about you, but I think this chapter is WAY over due. Thanks a lot Modern Era, I'll send you a thank you card!

***M***

Once upon a time in a far away land-

HOLD IT! I would like to announce that while introducing the bimbo with DD's I did not say,"blonde bimbo." I have gone seven weeks and twelve hours without demonstrating the offensive stereotype of the dumb blond.

My random SA Group (Stereotypical Anonymous Group) gives me a round of applause!

Now to the story...

***M***

If Kagome had not seen Sango's infatuation with the 21st century feminine technology, she would have gladly watched Inuyasha sneak off to Kikyou. Anything would have been more enjoyable than running into these various distractions.

When Kagome wiggled her way out of the well, she was expecting to find her mom making lunch for Sota and his friends. However last time she visited her mother, she mentioned a soccer tournament and if they won the game, Sota could have friends over. The only piece missing out of that week old puzzle was her mom finishing the sentence.

"And, this time we're having the sleep over at Jilo's house, so you're going to have to use the spare key buried in the coy fish pond."

That's a little extreme to put the spare key inside of a pond. Sure no one is going to look there, but you live in a Shrine. I thought Japanese people were supposed to be extremely superstitious when it came to Holy Ground? I mean if you really wanted to ward off evil spirits or Jack the Ripper why not disguise some pirañas as coy fish? Now that would be bloody hell, governor!

Anyway, the reason Kagome's mother told her that little tidbit was because Grandpa was having a "friend" over; an experienced friend. She was a double major in fuzzy-cuffology and frisky-optometry. The instant Kagome went through the front doors she heard, something like animal sounds. A second hand smoking cat and a constipated boar of some sort, but to her dismay their were no animals...

Her grandfather and his lady friend may not have been animals, but they were nipping at each other like a litter of new born lions. Only it wasn't the nipping that really got the juices flowing. Their position was something you couldn't find flipping through the Kama Sutra. It was all pure pretzel twisting lust and some butter for pliability. Too bad for them they used Margarine which made things a little too slippery. Their legs were intertwined by hot sticky...butter.

Sadly for Kagome she was the only one capable of calling 9-1-1 with her "clean fingers"-butter free and whatever else lurks in the contents of Ancient Whoopy. Denture Gel? Rice Pudding? A printed out waiting-list for a Kidney Transplant?

***M***

If you think that wasn't bad, after Kagome escaped the aged hormones of St. Yugi's Hospital a whole new age group wagged it's tail like the loyal pup he is: Hojo. Not too long after she stepped her foot through the threshold of K-Mart the young whipper snapper was about to howl.

"Kagome! Kagome, is that really you? Oh, Kagome!", Hojo trilled, with his average brown hair, freckled cheeks, slightly crooked nose, and off angled ears. And you know every XX chromosome was alert and attended for when he serenaded. It was every girl's dream to be whisked away with words from the heart, like Juliet by her Romeo...

"Oh Romeo, Oh Romeo...Where for art' though Romeo's common sense to check my damn breathing before he drinkth thou poison?"

Somehow women always forget the, happy dagger part, but all is fair in love in war...Allegedly.

As much as Kagome would have liked to pretend she didn't see Hojo, he was only 2 feet away from her with daggers for eyes. No seriously his eyes were like daggers. If you looked at them from a 90 degree angle you could see pointed tips aimed straight for Kagome's breas-I mean face. You know what, I don't mean face at all. That's right people Hojo, the innocent one wearing a little sailor's suit on his soul was drooling all over Kagome's tatas, oranges, large for normal sized apples, boobies, or the President of the Itty Bitty Titty Committee.

Only Kagome was aware of his true desires underneath that dough boy charm-to become a man with all the fixings: chest hair, a Tarzan cry, the natural scent of Old Spice, and the body of Hugh Jackman.

So instead of brushing him off she played along with his game, besides it's not like his methods were getting him anywhere.

Kagome attempted to keep eye contact and gave him her congenial smile, "Oh, it's me in the flesh!".

***M***

Quickly she tried to speed walk her way past the love struck man-child, but he was persistent. Hojo was right on her heels as they went through the labyrinth of aisles. Row after row everything seemed to blur into one with the store's checkerboard tiling and blue shelves, stocked with a variety of products for the elderly, promiscuous, puberty filled, and first breaths.

Now where was the puberty filled aisle again? Oh well she could always follow the swarm of teenage girls dragging their weeping mothers to the newly colorful world of tampons and pads. Or their's always Plan B-to ask Hojo only a breath away. If he were any closer he'd suffocate himself from lack of oxygen and overdose on carbon dioxide.

She stopped in her tracks only for Hojo to be breathing down her neck whispering, "Flesh..."

The only thoughts she could muster were, 'Why kami...why me? Why couldn't he fall for the girl next door, Betsy Lou with a small acne problem who would really look cute if she would replace the 90's glasses with contacts? I mean come on now jump start that match maker of yours!'

"Umm...yes I have flesh (and none which you can touch)," she mumbled to herself, "Hojo, I'm looking for Tampax Pearl Tampons Variety Pack, which aisle would I find those in?"

Surprisingly enough, hell I know I'm shocked, Hojo was looking right into her eyes, but his hands were doing a Miroku. Slowly as if someone pressed the forward button on the remote only once instead of three times to increase the speed, his hand came up to point her into the right direction. How convenient for him the aisle was right behind them, so his arm was able to extend past Kagome's face and with a new born gentleness his hand stroked her cheek:

Up and down.

Side to Side.

In a circle.

In a square.

In an equilateral triangle, with an area of approximately 4.5 units. Kagome would know since Hojo counted the small spacings for each side, and colored in the center.

Careful not to completely insult his, treatments, the Miko moved her cheek to the opposite direction. I'm not sure if this is a surprise to you readers out there, but Hojo is a very sensitive character. He cried while watching the movie theatre's spoof on "The Notebook.", when they warn you about texting or speaking during the film.

***M***

'Their passion is so universal!', he would blubber over the extra small box of Junior Mints.

What a man!-cough-with the lights on-cough-

***M***

"Well, I'm gonna go get those Tampons now. I'll see you whenever possible, Hojo," Kagome ended turning her back to the love struck puppy. It seemed like the longer she stayed in the Feudal Era, the more he showed his true colors. But somewhere during a lapse in time, Hojo grew a pair. Gravity's force was great enough to cause them to hang by a centimeter. Such progress!

He grabbed Kagome's forearm and begged, "Wait! Do you need some help?"

Not quite sure of what he was asking the Miko just tilted her head to say,"No silly, I don't need help you just told me where they were."

Then to add onto her confusion Hojo shook his head, "No not with finding the feminine products. I wanted to know if you needed help for them to fit properly! I've read the back of the box and watched a few videos on youtube. I know that some girls are scared their first time because of the pain, or not knowing where there entrance is, but I think I can ease your anxiety, Kagome. Blood doesn't bother me and, I'll be extremely gentle. You won't even feel it inside..."

Now in this case, Kagome has 3 options:

Run for the High Hills featured in the film, 'Sound of Music'

Slap the freckles off of Hojo

Report him to the Store Manager

Decisions, Decisions...How about choice B?

Before, Hojo could utter another word, not only were his freckles slapped off, but his lips as well. They were flapping on the floor like a fish out of water yelling, "Kagome, Kagome, Kagome!"

The flustered Miko kicked the chapped lips with vigor straight into the refrigerated vegetable section. With a quick glance they favored a ripe red pepper, ripe enough to catch the cataract eye of a Spanish traveler.

"Oh..dis will go great with the paella I'm going to make for, Yang! Ay! Que suerte!".

Her little tan hand grabbed the pair of lips and strolled off for the counter. Too bad for Hojo her hearing aid was on low so she couldn't make out the boy's cries.

Yup, that's too bad...

***M***

After that fiasco, Kagome wasted no time grabbing the tampons, cutting the people in line, and buying her items. If anyone got in her way their organs would have a foot imprint-Size 6.5. She even dived into the well. Now if you can't dive in the shallow end of the pool it's definitely not a good idea to dive into an empty well. Then on top of that she ran in the Shrine. Tsk tsk tsk.

***M***

Even though Kagome went through the well, there's still a small story still to be told...

It was late at night when Sakura and Sota came home. The woman was so proud of her son, he made the winning goal and won a large trophy for his team. If only his father were here to see his achievement.

Suddenly she felt a tug on her shirt, it was Sota.

"Mom, can I run inside really quick to put my trophy in my room? I don't want to get ice cream all over it, when we go to Cold Stones," he asked politely. He was giving her such a toothy grin who could resist it?

"All right, but make it snappy,"she obliged. She watched her son dash for the stairs and enter the shrine. His hair was flying in the wind, he'd need a haircut soon. The weather was changing, so a short cut would help relieve the heat.

A loud thud interrupted her train of thought. Sakura got out of the car and asked, "Sota, are you okay, honey?" She just hoped he didn't land on his head, a concussion would ruin his season.

Her son yelled from inside, "Yeah I'm okay, there's just some butter on the floor, and the house smells odd that's all. Grandpa must have been trying to make pancakes, again. I'll be down in a minute!"

Again?

**Author's Note: I decided to save the conclusion for the next chapter. You can't have all the fun in just the Feudal Era! I'm really sorry about the update. I didn't realize it was over a year when I posted this story. :/ I hope you enjoyed this chapter, and don't worry, the final chapter will be here this week the latest.**


	5. It All Comes Down To This

**Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha nor do I profit from this story.**

**Author's Note: I happened to edit my previous chapters and no only did I find grammatical errors, but plot mistakes. No one caught that Kagome was supposed to get Pamprin or Midol instead of tampons? I'm not sure if that's a good or bad thing...Well I altered Chapter 4: In the Meantime. Back to the story!**

**Final Chapter: It All Comes Down to This**

By the time Kagome entered the Feudal Era the sun was already setting. The crickets were waking up their sluggish legs as the orchestrator began their eternal song...Nice metaphors right, right? Okay I'll be quiet, mums the word!

***M***

As the Miko clutched the K-mart bag with a vice grip, Kagome stubbled her way through the forest hoping Inuyasha and the gang didn't divert too far from their resting place.

"Kami, I've got my fingers crossed that, that baka isn't dense enough to rush the raging hormones of a PMS woman," the Miko thought as she hopped over an unfamiliar fallen tree.

Speaking of unfamiliar things the farther she went the more confusing her path became. She was well aware that over time species have become extinct, but she's never in the history of the Feudal Era seen these creatures. Kagome could have sworn she saw a cross between a monkey and an iguana. Now how exactly may that seem? Okay, picture, a monkey's body, but instead of fur replace it with green crackled scales. Their feet are webbed with spikes of hair erupting our of the pores. And, if she really squinted through the bleak darkness, their was definitely a third eye. Simply for the hell of it. It even gave the plastic bag she was carrying the chills.

I mean three eyes? That goes beyond socially awkward into a whole other part of the venn-diagram.

Well, by this time Kagome was positive that she had no idea where she was going. Hell, a twister board would have been useful at this point.

***M***

"You spin the wheel-put your right foot on red. Well there, goes a red flower. Spin it again-put your left foot on green-there goes a nice patch of grass, and it's conveniently following a yellow brick road!"

Yes, sir that would be the dream, only in reality the Miko was trekking deeper into the Wonderland's abase. She couldn't keep up this charade for long. Creatures far more challenging that the iguanoky (Iguana/ Monkey) would appear. Then what? A might sword, the second cousin of excalibur would be spotted. Not in this story

Kagome had to act fast! She picked up her pace through the thickness of the forest, and suddenly heard...music. Instinctually she sprinted for the sign of salvation. And as soon as she lifted up the last branch, boy was she in for a surprise.

***M***

_"I can't see what's happening_

_What?_

_And they don't have a clue_

_Who?_

_They'l fall in love and here's the bottom line_

_Our trio's down to two_

_Oh."_

_"Ze sweet caress of twilight_

_There's magic everywhere_

_And with all this romantic atmosphere_

_Distasters in the air."_

***M***

Kagome wouldn't even blink the shock off, the scene in front of her was that mind-blowing. Simba. Yes, you read right, Simba the heir of the Pride Rock in Lion King was making the moves on his Lioness.

_"Can you feel the love tonight?_

_The peace the evening brings_

_The world for once in perfect harmony_

_With all its living things"_

_"So many things to tell her_

_But how to make her see_

_The truth about my past. Impossible!_

_She'd turn away from me."_

_"He's holding back, he's hiding_

_But what I can't decide_

_Why won't he be the King I know he is_

_The King I see inside?"_

***M***

The two cousins of cats pawed and nipped at one another affectionately. Simba nudged his think mane towards his mate, knocking her over in the process. However, the Lioness didn't go down so easily. Her knees locked steadying her disheveled stature. She pounced on her tease, her teeth attacking his flickering ears.

***M***

_"Can you feel the love tonight?_

_The peace the evening brings_

_The world for once in perfect harmony_

_With all its living things_

_Can you feel he love tonight?_

_You needn't look too far_

_Stealing through the night's uncertainties_

_Love is where they are"_

_"And if he falls in love to-"_

***M***

"Aww, I liked that song, what happened?", Kagome thought completely entrapped by the Disney scene before her.

Well, she was about to find out with a tap to her ankles. Kagome snapped out of her trance by no one other than Timon and Pumba. The very best friends that anyone could have if you can handle Pumba's... "surprises." But that's another story and no I have not nor will I write it.

Anyway, you could only imagine Kagome's surprise to see every child's dram. She didn't know if she should squeal, pinch them, or attempt to erase random parts of their bodies. I mean it was the Lion King cast in the flesh, and no whatever the Disney character suits are made out of at Walt Disney.

"Umm, now we know that this is open land and all, don't we, Pumba?", asked Timon as he leaned up against Kagome's ankle.

"That's is correct, Timon," answered Pumba, flicking his ears.

"Yeah you have the right to walk in this area, but you're about to interrupt the, Circle of Life!"

"True love!"

Timon clicked his heels at Pumba's announcement.

"Yes, true love, and you see short grass wearing comprade we need you to go...another way."

The Disney Characters had shining smiles on their faces as they waited for Kagome's reply but nothing came about.

As any 21st Century teenager her brain was at a stand still. Her eyes were blinking, she could wiggle her toes, even make a leaf clover with her tongue, but she couldn't verbalize a comment.

Timon and Pumba noticed right away-the silence. The pair made instant eye contact before they made a team huddle.

***M***

"I think there's something wrong with "it," Timon."

"My thoughts exactly, follow my lead and don't get nervous. You remember what happened last time."

They disconnected to face the same dumbfounded Kagome. She looked so out of place like a forced jigsaw puzzle. Their simply isn't any green in the sky (that is if you haven't taken physics, there's a whole lecture on that one.)

Timon was the first to break the silence, as he pitter pattered towards the gargantuan Kagome.

He cleared his throat before starting his investigation, "So...creature are you lost?".

Only a single word went through Kagome's ears, and stayed there. Yet, her voice was still obsolete. She nodded in response.

Timon jumped for joy, "Good, good that's a start now can you maybe be descriptive? Maybe we've seen some travelers pass by before that no good buddy stealing heif-"

"Timon!", Pumba questioned before his comprande could finish his sentence. His tail switched around with attitude. Pig nostrils flared a a shot of hot air bellowed out.

All Timon could do at this point was kick a rock beside his foot. The Pig had put his foot down.

Anyone thinking what I'm thinking? Where the hell was that personality during ANY of the Lion King movies? And maybe it was the uncharacteristic display which snapped Kagome out of her stupor, but she finally decided to speak.

"I'm looking for a group of people. A small fox like boy, a purple dressed monk, a woman carrying a giant boomer rang, and a loud mouth puppy eared silver haired man. I've been looking for them for hours and obviously I ended up in the wrong place. So I really hope you guys could help me?"

Kagome shuffled her feet like a nervous child. I guess the newly found Disney Characters still had her stunned-joints included.

Timon playfully punched Pumba on his rear.

"Haha! I knew would could help it, Pumba!"

His pig headed friend nodded in agreement.

"Well, my young left footed comprade! Your friends went right down that path about thirty minutes ago. Just follow the yellow lilies and I'm sure you'll catch up with them!", he answered as he directed the path with his tooth pick fingers.

Who called it! I mean okay it may not be a yellow "brick road", but I got the color right.

Anywho...

***M***

Following the path that Timon and Pumba laid out for her, Kagome found the gang-however it seemed to be missed a couple people. Inuyasha and Shippo were sitting by the campfire when Kagome snuck upon them from the bushes. Her little tike was the first to spot her since he went sprinting and leaped onto the side of her face. His little paws were clamped to her flesh like an unborn child the womb.

"Kagome, you're back! I thought we lost you forever!," Shippo complained.

He nudged his faee into he chest like any child would do for comfort. All Kagome could do was smile at his warmth. She took her little kit by his sides and raised him up to the stars.

"I missed you too, Shippo!", she said, overjoyed. So overjoyed she spun him around in circles catching the pitch of his laughter. Between laughs Shippo asked, "Did you bring me lollipops?" His little paws went straight for the plastic bag in her hand, scourging for the sugary treats he oh-so loved.

"No not this time, Shippo. I got some medicine for Sango's tummy-ache. Do you know where she-"

"Her and the Monk went out to the woods for something. Feh! They left me to watch the brat!", Inuyasha complained from the top of an oak tree. He jumped down landing heavily on his feet crossing his arms with a scowl on his face.

But, being the bigger person that she is Kagome simply walked away, following the path of the Monk and the Slayer. The constant scratching of Inuyasha's grown always lifted up her spirits no matter how irritating the hanyou could become.

***M***

"What the hell is her problem?", the hanyou wondered, as a clawed hand raked over his groin.

... You would think claws and male gentiles wouldn't mix?

Inuyasha stomped towards the campfire. His agitation wrestling with the constant tingling and itching. He looked onward to Kagome's path to see the young kit blocking his view.

Shippo was acting out of character, his tail was switching with an eerie rhythm. And by the twitching of the hanyou's ears he said something under his breath.

"What are you mumbling about over there?"

The fox turned around a devilish grin, one which added more age to his youthful physique.

"I may not have gotten lollipops, but at least I got a feel of those melons!"

Just because Shippo may seem like a child doesn't mean his brain mimics one. You forget demons age differently than humans!

***M***

Sango could be found laying by the hot spring, writhing in pain as another round of cramps attacked her abdomen. She almost moaned in pain, but was wary of attracting unwanted attentions-male demons most importantly. Miroku was more than willing to assist her when she complained of her stomach pains. The monk practically danced for joy the instant her hand gripped her abdomen. He was more persistent than she was to relieve her pain.

So instead of indulging in a warm bath, she was too distracted by the monks motives. There was always a catch with the wants-to-be-sticky fingered hentai. But, what could it be?

**On to Miroku's Journey...**

The monk as usual was up to something. Now if he meant well was strictly debatable. Miroku had been foraging for large amounts of cotton for a good 15 minutes and lucky for him he found a bountiful field ripe for the picking.

He was tracing back his foot steps to where he left his beloved Sango. As he tied up the bundles of cotton into a long tip, he had a light bulb moment. Even though the cotton was soft by nature, it probably wasn't the silkiest item. But where oh where would he find silk in this neck of the woods?

***M***

After what seemed like centuries, Sango gave up on guessing Miroku's scheme. Who cares if he got a peek of her unshaved pits, slightly hairy legs, newly bloated muffin top. God damn it she was in pain and she needed some relief!

The instant her muscles absorbed the steam from the pool she felt like a whole new woman. Her eyes were closed as the heavy weights known as her breasts loosened up. The taunt inner flesh seemed to give way a sigh from the age old symptoms of a woman's time of the month. All was well, until she felt a sudden flush in her lower regions. Inner muscles were flexing as her flow began to seep, tainting her bath into a slap in the face. She was about to curse when she heard a familiar voice to the West.

"Have no fear, Sango, Miroku is here!"

Well, Miroku was there all right...wrapped a white silky tubed costume. Wads of cotton was peaking its way through the loose ties. Behind him was a string in between his legs, and it wasn't a tail.

Miroku was dressed as a tampon. Open and ready to be used, especially by the -ahem- slight bulge in his suit.

Sango was at lost for words as she stared at the dressed up monk. All you could see was the gleam of his face, sweating in the layers of cotton.

All she wanted to know was, how in the world he found out about tampons?

While she was boggling her mind with the idea of tampons, Miroku found this to be a great time to come closer to his damsel in distress. With each step he took wads of cotton, bunched up in all the wrong places. But as usual he was good sport about it all, sadly believing this idea would definitely work for some easy access.

After much picking and adjusting around his buttocks area, the monk was at his destination. The word-stricken Sango, entrapped in her own thoughts. He cleared his throat before he started his speech, but for only another male voice to follow the winds.

"Are you that stupid, Monk to take The Western Lords clothing or has my idiot brother rubbed off on your judgement?"

That's right ladies and gentlemen, silk does not grow on trees, so don't pick it up from the ground when you find it!

If it wasn't for the cottons absorbency, Miroku's urination trail would be visible for all eyes to seem. Sango rushed for her clothes, but her attempts were futile with her consistent flow, just spewing out like the Nile River. Day Two waits for no woman. She just hoped by the time, Sesshomaru whipped out his weapon she could reach her own. Sadly she was in the hands of mother nature.

And to her prediction Sesshomaru unleashed his venomous whips. He flicked his wrist just enough to tickle Miroku's nose. The sudden shock of heat and electricity caused him to flinch and lose his balance. Next thing Sango knew she had a new bathing partner: A Tampon by Miroku the largest absorbency size.

Sango watched in fascination as the red liquid was gulped by the Miroku's attire. She wasn't filled with embarrassment nor was she erupting with rage. All she had to say was, "Wow...Kagome wasn't kidding, it really is like magic."

**THE END**

**Author's Note: I'm sorry for the long wait you guys, but I've finally finished it! Tell me how you enjoyed the chapter, okay? Remember not only do I like to receive compliments but critiquing! Don't forget to check out my Fanfiction Facebook Page. Simply go to my homepage on my fan fiction account. :) **


End file.
